A new reality
by Eeveelution133
Summary: On a drug-induced adventure, Alice finds out her dreams may be more real than she thinks. Each time she enters wonderland she loses her hold on what is real. Eventually she must decide which world she would rather stay in and a certain mad hatter may help sway the decision. Rated T for drug use and sexual suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1)

Alice's POV

Waking up with a start, I quickly realized it was just another nightmare. One containing a caterpillar as big as me, a cat that smiled, and a mad man who called me cricket. As I recalled the most recent in this series of nightmares, I had to laugh at the poor mad man and his obsession with tea. My smile stopped as I got to the part where the red queen chopped of my head. Rolling over I glanced at the clock to see it was half past eight. "Bloody hell" I've over slept.

Rushing through my morning routine I barely made it to my shift at Charlie's hookah bar. Working the grave shift has its perks, mostly that I get to sleep off any hangovers from the night before.

"Alice!" Snapping back to reality, I realized I had zoned out whilst my manager was talking. "What sir?" "I said go help the delivery guy unload the tobacco shipment" Nodding my confirmation, I went to the back to help unload the tobacco.

I noticed our usual delivery guy had been replaced with a newer model, one that had to be in his twenties and looking, well.., way to clean to be in this kind of business. Flashing me a smile, he held up the usual delivery form and asked me to sign. "Sure thing mate" "Thanks _Cricket"_ I froze at hearing the nickname that seemed to be in every nightmare. The young man winked at me, then drove off in his delivery van. I need to get a grip, it's not like my dreams and nightmares could come true, right? Shaking off the experience as coincidence I continued with my work.

As my shift ended and I left the hookah bar it was still too early for me to turn in for the day. So I headed to Marsha and Travy's flat, they're always up to have a good fun. Entering the flat I smelt the familiar sent that seems to follow the brightly colored bongs that people always seem to be smoking there. "Where've you been, you look like you've been through the wringer" Coming around the corner Marsha gave me big hug. "Well don't just stand there, Travy's got something special tonight." With a wink she proceeded into the living room, while I trailed behind her. While I knew it was early morning, she and Travy were night owls as well, and more than likely hadn't been to bed yet.

Entering the room I was enveloped in the smoke cloud that seemed to surround Travy, spotting him through the screen I saw it was just us tonight. "Marsha tells me you have something special up your sleeve tonight, well alright then let's see it" Smiling a dopey grin, he replied, "Oh what fun Alice has joined us now we can have our tea party." I burst out laughing. Travy having a tea party? "It's no joke Alice" Marsha chimed in. "It's what's in the tea that's the surprise." Pulling out from behind his back Travy showed off the "surprise contents" of our tea. "Is that…?" "Yes it is poppet. The finest Mushrooms in all of England." Popping them into the tea pot we waited, them with excitement, me with apprehension. Mushrooms were serious drugs, which was nothing big for Marsha and Travy, but I hadn't ventured past the occasional joint of Cannabis. Still it was a something special for Travy to share what he called his "Luxury drugs" and after all one trip couldn't hurt. Pouring us all a cup, Marsha held hers high with pinkie extended in a mock toast, "To the Queen!" "To England!" I joined in. "To Wonderland" Travy exclaimed. And with that, we clinked our cups and drank in the "special tea".

We all decided to get comfortable while we waited for the drugs to kick in. "Should take about an hour for the trip to start." Travy remarked as he took another hit from the bong. As time passed I made myself comfortable in the big armchair, facing the window. Sometime afterward, although I'm not sure how long, something white began to catch my eye. There under the rosebush was an impossibly large snowy white rabbit. Which appeared to be wearing a coat of some sort. Standing up I approached the window to get a better look. It turned and stared at me. Then all of a sudden, I swear it winked at me! Then it scampered off a few feet and looked back as if to invite me along. _Either the drugs have kicked in or I must be barmy._ I thought to myself. _Oh well it couldn't hurt to see what the rabbit wants._ With that thought I exited the flat and followed the white rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

 _Why did I follow this rabbit?_ I struggled trying to keep up. The rabbit kept going faster as time went on. _What else did Travy put in that tea?_ I kept running faster after the rabbit but I never seemed to get any closer to him. Glancing back it seemed I had entered a forest and from the looks of it I had been here for some time. It was getting harder to keep up as there was a great number of logs and rocks to dodge as the white rabbit made its many twists deeper into the forest. I began to notice that the trees began to come in many shapes and colors and I swore I saw an impossible large chess piece hidden among a vibrant patch of blue trees. It wasn't until I had almost crashed into a yellow spotted bush that I stopped and realized the rabbit was nowhere in sight. _I am lost in a forest hallucinating from some drugged tea. I didn't even know there was a forest nearby. Well I might as well try to find my way out._

Choosing a path more or less at random, I went onward although, I had no idea if I was going farther into the forest or back the way I came. The forest began making no sense, I've heard of trees growing in different curves but these trees were completely upside down! Then came the sounds. What was once low background noises became shrieks and growls that sounded like a predator was behind every bush and tree waiting to jump out at me. I kept glancing over my shoulder expecting to see something about to strike but nothing was there. _I must be going mad._ The forest seemed to stretch on forever in front of me but also seemed to stretch forever behind me. It seemed to press in at me and noises kept getting louder. Panting I became frantic and started running, trying to escape this cursed place. I kept running, I had to find my way out. _Was it getting darker? How long have I been in here?_ Screaming I fell to my knees, rocking back and forth. Through all the confusion I heard a voice, a human voice, or rather two voices. Blinking away tears I didn't know were there, I looked back and spotted two figures deep in conversation, heading towards me. As they became closer I could pick up their conversation.

"Do you think this is the one?" "Could be, brother, could be" "She doesn't resemble her much" "I disagree she looks just like the description!" "We should take her to him…. He'll know if it's her" "Ay that's it! We'll take her to him" They stopped a few feet away from me. From the looks of it they were twins, both were tall and lanky with auburn hair and green eyes. You couldn't tell them apart, even their clothes were matching, a pair of khaki pants with a stripped button up shirt. ""Hullo" one called out to me. "Hello" I answered back. "Come with us ma'am" The other one said. "Don't worry we don't bite" "Come along dearie. He's waiting on you." With that they started walking off without so much as a backwards glance. Brushing the tears from my eyes I decided I might as well follow them than continue alone in this dreadful place. Hurrying up I caught up with them, they seemed to not have noticed. "Excuse me sirs, who are you?" No response just continued silence as we trekked through the forest. It was then that I noticed the silence. It was eerie and I almost would prefer the horrible noises to this quiet. "Hello? Didn't you hear me? I asked your names sirs." Still nothing. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Nothing. "Who are you taking me to?" Their silence disturbed me most of all. _What if they are taking me deeper in this place to kill me? What if they're mad men? What if this is all a hallucination from the drugs? Am I going mad?_

We went on in silence for quite some time. We came to a fork in the road. This caused some confusion among the brothers causing them to argue in hushed voices as if to keep me from hearing them. "We should go this way" "No no brother we should go this way" "I'm telling you we should go right. Left takes us to the marsh hare." No! Right takes us to the marsh hare. Left is where we need to go" They continued on in this manner. Getting bored of their antic I decided to wander around. Looking down the left path I saw it was straight and so far down there appeared to be a little house. I couldn't see much detail except it had a little white fence around the edge of the lawn. Walking down to the other fork, I saw it also went on for a while, but later on curved into a sudden right. After that you couldn't see for the trees blocking my sight. It did appear less inviting them the other path and I sincerely hoped they choose the other path. Returning to the fork I saw they were no closer to reaching an agreement. I decided I might as well get comfortable and leaned against an old tree that was splitting the road. As I knocked against the tree and bit of dust and debris showered down on me. Wiping myself off I looked up to see two signs each pointing to the different roads. Turning around I could see one clearly marked Marsh Hare pointing to the right, and the one pointing to the left was in bad need of repair. I could hardly tell there were words at all on it. However that should settle the brother's debate anyway. "Hey!" I said sharply. They both looked up as if they were surprised that I was there. Pointing at the signs they scrabbled over to read them.

"See I told ya I did. We needed to go left" The one speaking proceeded to dance victoriously while the other pouted. Having decided which way we were going, we headed down the cheery looking path that ended with the little house. Moving along we came to it in no time at all. The cheery brother ran up, opened the gate and proceeded to look for the person we had come to see. Passing through the gate I saw a cheery little lawn that had a large table set out with tea pots of every shape and size on it. _Of course my trip would involve tea!_ I thought to myself. "Drat!" The cheery brother yelled out. "He isn't here" "Looks like we are going to the marsh hare's after all." The other brother joined in. "If he ain't here he's over there" Dread passed through me as I realized we would have to go down the other path. "Hello now. Who's that coming up the path?" We all turned to look. Heading up the path was a bright blur of color, whoever they were had to have on some very bright clothing. I couldn't make out much else about them. "That's him! That's him!" The one that had been pouting became excited and started jumping up and down in anticipation. The other hastily spun me around and began brushing me off. "You are filthy! It's like you've been playing in the dirt all day. Oh what will he say when he sees you. Oh there's just nothing I can do." I heard the footsteps of the person in question coming up the road. I tried franticly to look and see who it was but the one brother had found some sort of dust on my face and was trying to rub it off. Finally managing to break away I turned and faced him. To see him actually standing before me was quite a shock. It was all I could do not to faint or run away. He broke into his usually giant smile whenever he sees me.

"hello cricket" At those words the ground suddenly reached up to meet me.


	3. Chapter 3

"HATTER!" I screamed. Gasping for air I began to calm down and take in my surroundings. With a shock I realized I was laying on the floor in Travy's flat. _How can this be? Wonderland is only in my dreams and yet… This felt so real, it felt so different than any of my other dreams. I've never experienced a dream like this, it was so vivid. And Hatter…._ Still shocked I scrambled off the floor and saw Travy and Marsha passed out in various positions on the floor. Grabbing my coat I left the flat, deciding to go home and mull this over.

…

At this point it was about one in the afternoon, and it felt as if I hadn't slept a wink. Actually it felt as if I had actually been running around a forest for a few hours. _It's not real. It was just a bad trip._ I repeated this to myself over and over. _But the hatter was there. And those twin boys, I swore I could feel when he one was brushing me off. What's happening to me?_ I mulled this over for the better part of an hour, laying on my bed and staring at a crack in my ceiling, desperately trying to make sense of it all. Moving my hand up to my waist I felt that there was indeed mud on my clothes. "What..?" I went to inspect myself in the mirror. "Bloody hell.." I swore under my breath. Not only was there mud sprinkled all over my clothes, but also caked under my finger nails and matted into my hair. _I literally look like hell._ _How did I get so dirty? It's not like I actually ran through a forest..._ Or did I? This was the question I kept asking myself as I scrubbed all the dirt from my body. "Okay get ahold of yourself Alice. You're not crazy." _Am I crazy? What is going on?_ Repeating these questions over to myself a thought occurred to me. It was a crazy thought but after all that I've been through today it seemed rational. _Why not ask him? He should know what happening to me._ So for the first time in a while I looked forward to going to sleep, because after all it's only a dream right?

…..

Waking up, I relished how good my bed felt and the wonderful bliss that seemed to engulf me. _I feel great. That was such a goodnights sleep. I don't think I even drea…_ With this my eyes shot open and I quickly realized that I didn't enter wonderland last night, in fact I didn't even dream. Something that hadn't happened in a long time, something that confused and terrified me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4)

Alice's POV

I should have been elated that my nightmares have stopped. I should have greeted the alarm with joyful singing as I hadn't just dreamt of a dreadful queen bent on cutting off my head. However over the course of the next few weeks my mood became steadily darker. Depression is a weird thing, even weirder when you can't explain why you're depressed. It's like you're chained in a dark room facing an open door that leads into a bright happy place. No matter how hard you struggle you never can escape. Eventually you stop trying. I hardly slept anymore, and although I rarely glance in the mirror I know I look like I've been to hell and back. I constantly zone out and it's not until I realize my manager getting my attention that I realize I've made it to work at all, much less into his office.

"Alice!" I snapped back into reality. "Yes Sir?"

"Alice have you been listening to anything I've said?" At my confused look he shook his head, sighed then continued. "Alice you haven't been yourself lately. Frankly I'm beginning to become concerned and that's not just because your mood is affecting business. Why don't you take the rest of today and tomorrow off? Might help you clear your head, I expect you back to work Thursday ready to work." With that he opened his office door and gave me an awkward hug as I departed. Mr. Jamison had been a very good friend of my father's when he was still alive. After my father's passing he had tried to step up and help fill the void my father left. Mr. Jamison never had a family of his own which I expect lead to his awkwardness at trying to be a second father to me. However I always appreciated that he tried to do his best for mother and me. He also got me this job after I became unemployed, and helped me get back on my feet.

Leaving work I started walking to no place in particular. Eventually I found myself outside of Marsha and Travy's flat. I stared at the red door, the only one on their street, amidst a sea of brown brick. I thought about going in but suddenly found I wanted to be alone. Gazing now upon their small yard I noticed their bush was starting to bloom. _It's that bloody bush that I saw the white rabbit by, bloody rabbit._ Entering the gate quietly so as not to get the inhabitant's attention I walked over to the bush to examine it. Squatting down to look under it, I searched for a rabbit hole but came up short there wasn't even any footprints that there had been any animal's near that bush. Disappointed I started to straighten up but something caught my eye. There caught on a branch was a tuft of white fur. _Aha! So there was a rabbit by this bush. Wait, so was I tripping or was the rabbit real? What's going on?_ Becoming more confused by the minute I began to continue walking. _So if the rabbit was real then there had to be a forest right? If I find the forest then the rabbit must have been real… but that would make the rest of the trip real too. But.. if I don't find a forest it was a just a bad trip, any animal could have left that white fur. Now which way did I chase the rabbit?_ I believe I started in the right direction however the rabbit had been going so fast I didn't check which way I had been going until I entered the forest. After about an hour of searching the surrounding area I became frustrated. _How far away could the forest be? I searched at least a mile from Marsha's flat and nothing._ Doubling back towards their flat I decided to stop by and ask if they knew. Upon reaching the front door I l myself in. _They should really lock their door._ "Marsha! Travy! It's Alice." No answer. Going through the house it became apparent that they weren't home. _That's odd. Oh well I'll try back tomorrow._ Just as I was about to leave their bedroom something caught my eye. Sticking out of the drawer of Travy's dresser was a plastic baggie just like the one he had the other day. Curiosity getting the better of me I decided to pull it out. To my surprise the baggie was filled with mushrooms. _Alice what are you doing? Put those back, Travy will kill you. Wouldn't he?_ Stuffing the baggie into my purse I hastily left the flat, praying that when they got home they wouldn't notice.

…..

The bag of mushrooms lay on my kitchen table, taunting me. I wish I hadn't took them. Why did I? It's not as if I'm going to use them. I sat there and stared at them for what felt like hours. Finally as if to prove a point I snatched them off the table to throw them away. As I was about to drop them I caught myself. Looking at them I sighed and laid them back on the table. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I said as I picked up my tea kettle. It's funny, as I made the tea my mood became lighter.

 **Author's note**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I should been making more chapters regularly now that school is out. Enjoy!**


End file.
